


Perplexing Finnimbrun

by midnightmunches



Category: Babii, Midyear, NaMon - Fandom, brightwin - Fandom, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Chimon - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Namon, Nanon - Freeform, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmunches/pseuds/midnightmunches
Summary: Chimon is almost desperate for being single in 18 years of his life till he met Nanon."So this is how my love life begins," he thought.But apparently, Nanon is not more than an annoying pervert guy. He never knows that trivial things could be really perplexing for him."
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Drake Sattabut Laedeke/Frank Thanatsaran Samthonglai, Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: NanonXChimon  
> Genre: fluff, romance, highschool!au  
> Rating: pg (will be 18+ scenes on several chapters, lots of curses and kisses)
> 
> This is actually inspired by my favorite shoujo manga I read back then in my school year then I made a similar story with different characters on asianfanfics but never actually meet the ending. Sooooo in the name of my love for Namon, here we are~~~

Wachirawit Ruangwiwat or Chimon just gets off of the bus, it is only 5 pm but the road is weirdly too quiet than usual. He continues enjoying his way back home until he sees a sight of a young boy about 12 years old begging and almost crying in the corner of the street. He was cornered by a taller guy that looks like a scamp.

Chimon takes out one of his earphones as he keeps walking. The young boy gripped his backpack so tight it makes his fingers tremble, "Please don't... This is for my tuition fee..." He said.

Chimon can't really see the scamp's face but surely can see the boy's pale face, sweat dripping down his temple to his neck. Chimon knows that the little boy is definitely scared.

Chimon is not the type that wants to interfere with other people's business, he's more like a flat guy that never actually give a damn about anything but his peace of mind but this time, he just wants to be involved.

"Hey, can you just stop it?" He finally said as he comes closer to the corner of the street.

The scamp looked back at the source of the voice that Chimon made, "Who the hell are you?" The scamp asked as he raised his eyebrow, began to scan Chimon from head to toe.

"You still have the audacity to ask my name after getting caught robbing a little boy? Oh, you shameless piece of shit." He said as he bites his lower lips, getting annoyed.

Chimon's gaze, of course, gets into the scamp's nerve. He turned back and suddenly pushes Chimon to the wall, strangling him. Chimon hisses as his back smacked the wall and curses under his breath, realizing that the scam's body is too big for his tiny one makes him struggle to get away from the scamp's grip.

"Go run, Buddy, go away!" Chimon asked the little boy almost screaming. The little boy looked like he's in doubt for a second but Chimon gestures him to just really get away from that place.

"I'll let him go so I can get more from you, okay?" The scamp said.

"You'll only get nothing but suffer all your life, motherfucker." Chimon said and spit on the scamp's face. As expected, how Chimon act really gets on his nerve again, he pushes Chimon harder to the wall makes him groan in pain. The scamp starts groping on Chimon's pocket but Chimon keeps trying to let go of the grip. He strangles Chimon and chokes him so he finds it hard to breathe.

The scamp took Chimon's phone from his pocket "Whoa, I got phone already~ And after this, I'll get more, your petite cute body as an example" He said seductively as he leans his face closer toward Chimon's. Chimon closed his eyes and try his best to move his face away until suddenly he falls down right after realizing that he didn't feel the weight pushing on his body to the wall anymore.

The scamp was thrown by a powerful kick right on his face. Chimon's phone was thrown away too. "Who are you?!" the scam yelled at a taller guy who just smirks and makes the scamp shiver but hides it with defensive moves.

"Get out of my face or I'll make sure that you won't meet the nice world again tomorrow." The tall guy said with a deep voice and sharp eyes. Chimon heart beats fast, his adrenaline rises from the sight of the taller guy. He doesn't know is it because he never knew he will be in this kind of situation or is it just because of the appearance of the taller guy.

"I asked, who the hell are you?! You better prepare yourself for interfering my business." The scamp taking out his knives and swing them in front of the tall guy.

But as expected, the scamp ended up thrown away by the perfect kicks and some fast hand moves the tall guy has. The scamp groaned in pain, he tries to stand up and hurriedly leave the place.

The tall guy turns around and his hair falls perfectly which makes Chimon gulps nervously. He wears all-black outfits. A black sweater, skinny jeans, and a black cap. "You okay?" the taller guy asked. He walks to take Chimon's phone.

The taller guy was giving his hand for Chimon to grip as he tries to stand up. Chimon pats his pants a couple of times and smiles at the other one. "Thank you so much for helping me." He said.

The other guy only replied with a smile on his face and Chimon swears to God that was the sweetest smile he's ever seen. And he has dimples too that makes his smile cuter. Chimon felt his heart shake at the sight he saw. He kinda asked God to make him able to see that smile every day at that time. "Here's your phone." He gives Chimon's phone and makes Chimon realized that he's been staring and probably daydreaming about the tall guy with a sweet smile in front of him.

"Oh, thank you," Chimon said, bows his head a little bit. "What can I do to repay your kindness?" He asked genuinely.

The taller boy shrugs at Chimon's question. "You asked me how can you repay my kindness?" he asks back as he walks closer. Chimon gets a little dazed and he feels his cheeks burn. The taller guy realized it and touches Chimon's flushed cheek.

Chimon's heart beats faster, "Yeah, maybe we could go to a coffee shop or something, and... and I'm the one who will pay." Chimon talks nervously and takes a deep breath after he finishes his words.

The taller guy chuckles at how Chimon looks and starts gazing into Chimon's eyes. Chimon can feel that he might be losing his sanity because of this. "That sounds interesting, but I have so much greater idea about how you could repay my kindness," 'He pulls Chimon's head as he presses his lips to Chimons. Chimon's eyes widening and he tries to pull himself from the other guy but of course, that only makes the other guy grips his hands tighter on Chimon's hips.

"Wait, what are--" Chimon uses his opportunity to talk when the other guy loosens his passionate kiss, but that only makes the other guy slide his tongue inside and playing them that makes Chimon shiver.

He puts his thigh between Chimon's when he heard Chimon accidentally hums. Chimon can't take it anymore, he pushes his power to punch the other guy's shoulder and keep trying to pull himself out.

The other guy didn't play his tongue on Chimon's anymore but he gives Chimon a slow and sweet kiss instead as he pulls out his lips.

Chimon gasps for breath then he shoots a death glare at the (used to be his potential boyfriend) guy who just smiling at him as nothing has happened.

"What was that scary glare? You look like a hawk ready to attack its prey" He chuckles as he wipes his wet mouth with the back of his hand. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He adds as he smiles innocently again. Chimon can feel his head is ready to explode out of anger.

"You....." Chimon can't even describe how he hates that guy so much right now. My fucking first kiss has been stolen away by a random pervert! He screams inside.

"Don't take it seriously, hawk-eye! That's the way you can repay my kindness. I can even ask for more if I want to." He says as if it was not a big deal for Chimon.

"And, as a beginner, you're not really bad. But your lips are really addicting. So, grow up fast and see you later, hawk-eye!" He pats Chimon's shoulder and leaves him froze with an 'O' face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters unlocked and there will be no Nanon here. But he'll come back asap lol Happy reading!

"Can you stop showing up that pathetic face, Chi?" Gun sighs as he unbuttons the top of his school uniform.

Chimon has been really grumpy all day and his best friends, Gun and Franks know exactly why.

Chimon sighs, head rested sloppily on the table. With furrowed eyebrows, he said, "You don't know how it feels like...." 

"....to be kissed by a random guy." Frank continued, Chimon's best friends are already tired of laughing at the story and now they are fed up already. "You've grouched about that for more than a hundred times, to be honest. " He adds. Chimon just gives Frank a weak glance. He's too tired to even complain. Tired of being mad and embarrassed at the same time.

Chimon frowns and hides his face again in his arms on the table. Gun was about to pat Chimon's shoulder before his phone rings with P'Off's name's popping on his phone screen.

"Hey P! What's up?!" Gun answers as he immediately picked up his phone with a wide grin on his face. Gun walks away from the class and talks in a really flirty voice which makes two of his best friends want to puke.

Gun and his 3 years older boyfriend, Off Jumpol, has been in a relationship for almost 2 years. Off is in university now studying Law. Unlike his best friends, Gun has the best love life to be talked about to the world.

Gun comes back and picking up his bag. "C'mon, Frank! P'Off said that we can start our first taekwondo class today, he prepared everything for us." He says with a big smile on his face. 

"Really?! Oh- um- wait- what should I do?!" Frank randomly panicking and his best friends know exactly why he acts like that.

"Calm down, Frank. Meeting P'Drake won't be that scary. You're the one who asked me if you could join the class so you can meet him more often though." Gun rolls his eyes and clucked at his best friend's panic attack.

"But I can't be fucking calm in front of him. I'm not like you who can be really cheesy and flirty and easily get close with your P'." Frank answers just make Gun give him a death glare.

"Whatever. Just get your ass out from this class and let's go to P'Off's place!" Gun sighs but immediately changes his expression happier at the thought of meeting his lovely boyfriend.

"Great. Now both of you will leave me here all alone, hating myself and my life. Have fun, have a great time with your own lovers." Chimon secretly pouts as he drowns himself more inside his arms.

"Wait," Frank suddenly comes up with a brighter face, a sign that he has a great idea. " I think Chimon better comes with us." He looks at Gun, raises his brow, waiting for Gun's approval.

"Geez, why the hell he must come with us?" Gun shrugs as he put on his backpack, "He refuses to join when we asked him before, remember?" Gun is being annoyed by Frank who he thinks, seems like taking more time and make him late for meeting his dearest P'.

"No, I think Chimon really needs to come with us," Frank answers confidently. "Think about it, it was all happened because you act like a hero, want to help others but apparently, reality sucks since you can't even fight the scamp and you ended up here, complaining about your life more than a thousand times."

Chimon suddenly gets up at Frank's words, which, sad to say, has a point. 

"Learning martial arts is one thing that you need the most now since you've been harassed by someone because apparently, you couldn't keep yourself save, could you?" Frank adds, Gun unconsciously nods in agreement at how accurate Frank's thought is. He has rarely been this smart as long as they know each other. 

Chimon looks at his best friends' face one by one, "That sounds..... right." He says in a low voice. He realizes that he has the courage, brain, braveness, willingness to help, and other aspects that make him a great guy to date with but his untrained body betray him alone.

"Alright, alright. Just come with us. Can we go now, guys? Please?" Gun just could not wait any longer.

"Come on, Chi! I think it's gonna be great, three of us learning taekwondo and have more time to meet a lot of new people, flirting with our own crushes together-- okay the last one is not necessary right now but... maybe you'll find someone there. Just forget your bad memories with that pervy guy you've met," Frank tries to make Chimon agreed with his offer. This is a great opportunity for Chimon, he thoughts. And a great opportunity for him too. Since he's always being a shy one in making a move on a guy, and maybe, with Chimon company, he'll do it better this time.

Chimon's face brightens up a little bit as they leave the classroom together.

\---

"Oh, you're here, Gun!" Off jumps to reach his boyfriend. Gun's cheeks get flushed as Off wraps his hands around Gun's waist.

The three of them have arrived in the taekwondo academy Gun's been talking about.

"Stop it you two pervy couple!" Drake comes behind and hits Off's head lightly. Frank, as usual, gulps nervously when Drake smiles apologizingly to him and Chimon for his friend's cheesiness. Off just frowns at his best friend but still keeping Gun close. 

"Wait, I thought Chimon is not able to join, Am I right?" Off asks Gun.

"Oh, something hilarious happened to Chimon yesterday---," Gun was about to tell Off the initial reason why Chimon decided to join the class but Chimon spontaneously throws his death glare at Gun, gesturing him to shut the hell up. "I mean, yeah he just realized that martial arts are becoming one of the requirements for a guy, to keep him from any scary harassment that happens a lot in our society these days." Gun is faking an angelic smile then he throws back a death glare too at Chimon. "Is that okay, P'?" Gun adds and turns his gaze to his boyfriend. 

"It's okay, why not?" Off answers with a wide smile, "But we only prepare things for you and Frank. Let me call my friend first." Off moves away from Gun's hug slightly and calling out his other friend that is doing a warm-up run, gesturing him to come over. 

A deep brown-colored hair guy appears with his white taekwondo uniform. He's taller than Off. Fair skin, plump lips, fine body structure. He comes and politely greets Chimon and his friends. Hair damp from sweat makes him look hotter than he has to be.

Chimon is so sure that he's not the only one who thinks about that. Even if he tells the world how attractive this guy is, the world will agree in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, this is Bright, he is my classmate at university but well, his taekwondo skill is no doubted. He is fifth-degree black belted right now, so be careful with him." Off introduces his friend and Bright just nudges Off's arm telling him to stop with an awkward smile.

"No he's exaggerating, guys, don't take it too seriously, we are all training together here so don't worry." Bright says, there's no arrogant tone in his words, he's being genuine, Chimon thinks.

"Off is actually not exaggerating," Drake adds, "His dad owns this academy. So basically, this place is his."

"Stop it guys, that is not necessary." Bright chuckles lightly, "So, I only know Gun here... you are...?" Bright turns his gaze to Chimon as he gives his hand for Chimon to shook.

"Oh-" Chimon spontaneously took Bright's hand, "I'm Chimon, Gun's friend." Chimon answers nervously. Gun realizes his best friend's nervousness and smiles mischievously. He has plans for this.

"Alright then, I'll bring you guys to your locker and get your uniform," Drake says after everyone introduces themselves.

"I've taken Gun's uniform, to be honest, so I'll give it by myself." Off smiles knowingly at Gun pull his hand to get away from that place makes the smaller one smile shyly which is hard to hide.

"Alright then. I only prepare one uniform for---" Drake takes a look at a name written on the sticker, "Frank." he continues. Frank's heart skipped a bit as he heard Drake mentioned his name. "You can come with me." Drake adds, "Bright, can you take care of Chimon's uniform? I don't have any spare." Drake asks Bright and Bright just nods as Drake and Frank leave them. 

"We're sorry we're not acknowledged that Gun brings another friend today. Since you don't have your uniform yet, you can use my old ones this time." Bright says as he gestures Chimon to follow him.

Bright smiles and Kyungsoo is following him to his locker room.

\---

"P'Bright looks handsome, doesn't he?" asks Gun to Chimon as they move their hand in a punch from bottom to top moves.

"Yea, he does," Chimon answered casually. Gun pouts since he wished for an exciting response like he did when he met Off for the first time.

"Do you want me to make you get closer to him? I mean, you need a boyfriend, right?" Gun asks again.

"No, Gun, I don't think so," Chimon answers again flatly as he tries to keep his focus on the moves he makes.

"Don't lie to me," Gun hisses at the answer.

"No, I'm not lying." Chimon answers again. He currently finds it pretty hard to get along with the training session since he didn't have good body coordination. He even often falls in a smooth quiet street.

"I know you want him from the way you look at him seductively, you bitch" Gun adds teasingly,

"No, I don't, Gun-fucking-Atthaphan!" Chimon literally screams till everyone's eyes are all on him now. Bright who was in charge of the session gesture the other students to keep on moving as he walks to the source of a loud voice that makes the class stopped for a while.

"What was wrong, guys?" he asks politely.

"No-- it's just--" Chimon tries to explain before Gun cuts him off.

"Chimon is having trouble to learn those movements, P'. His body coordination is not that good." Gun says and Chimon, again, is giving him a death glance. "I think he needs another session, maybe you could help?" Gun asks Bright with hopeful eyes after gives some pressure in the intonations of some of his words.

"Oh, well, I think we have time after class. You can stay if you want to. But I think you need to stay if you really have a problem in learning the movements." Bright is giving out his angelic smile again.

"No, I'm fine, P'. I can do it well now." Chimon laughs awkwardly.

"He said earlier that he is too shy to attend the extra class since he knows no one here except me and Frank," Gun adds. Chimon groans silently in disagreement.

"Don't worry, I'll be the one who teach you, then. You won't be that shy since we're friends now, aren't we?" Bright says like it's the easiest way for Chimon to understand. "Keep following the movements as much as possible. See you after class." He smiles and back to his first place.

Chimon dropped his jaws and Gun just chuckles because of it.

\---

Chimon is not actually upset at Gun because he knows that's just how Gun is. He knows Gun never mean harm and only supporting him to find a boyfriend, but the embarrassment is just cannot be controlled as everyone knows Chimon has high pride.

Chimon is now waiting for Bright to end his training match with a guy named Ohm, he's in the same school year as Chimon but went to a different school. Chimon knows his girlfriend, Prigkhing, they went to the same school back then in junior high. Chimon never knows that Ohm is a taekwondo athlete and now is having a match with Bright.

A closed fist jabbed out directly with the fore fist knuckles. Bright's clenched hand swung backward into Ohm's face. The back of his hand makes contact and the momentum garnered in the swing makes a powerful strike. Ohm fends with defense to a head attack. Chimon really enjoys the match and can't wait to be able to do the same.

Chimon was shocked when finally Ohm falls down as Bright fist in which forefinger and middle finger are extended out as if to dig Ohm's eye, similar to pincer hand except that the forefinger and middle finger are extended outwards and he lifted Ohm until he is thrown in the air.

Chimon is clapping almost hysterically and realizes that he's the only one who is being so excited about that (because the rest are only clapped and humming how skillful Bright is while Chimon was clapping and screaming). Bright looks at Chimon and chuckles as he stroking his fingers to his sweaty hair. Chimon gets little goosebumps when Bright did that. He blinks several times just to make himself back on track.

"Hey, sorry for waiting." Bright apologies and wipes his sweat with a small towel.

"It's okay," Chimon answers, his friends are gone already and left him alone to attend the extra class. Chimon still remembers Gun's laugh at how Chimon gets to be alone with Bright, the new guy, but his friend Frank is nowhere close to his crush, Drake at this moment. 

People are all preparing to go home while Bright is preparing the mattress for them to get another training.

"But, P. Everyone's gone now, and I thought you're too tired today, isn't it better if we cancel our extra class today," Chimon says still awkwardly.

"I wait till everyone's done with their practices so you can have your extra class alone. I mean, you said you were too shy, right? I guess you'll be more comfortable if there's only two of us who doing the extra class." He smiles and nodding innocently.

Chimon doesn't understand if this guy is actually has a bad plan toward him or just too innocent, but Chimon just nods and walks to the mattress.

\---

"Okay, first, this is Momtong Chibi moves. A blow to the pit of the stomach. You have to clench your hand as strong as possible." He holds Chimon's hand tight makes him blushed out of nothing. "Right," Bright adds as he sees Chimon is currently doing it right. "then push your hand forward." He adds.

Chimon pushes his hand as strong as he can. But it turns out like he is going to slap a mosquito. Goddamnit, Chimon, why don't you do a lot of exercises when you're younger, you embarrassed yourself now- Chimon curses inside.

Chimon thinks Bright will laugh at him because of his lack of power. But that didn't happen. Chimon looks at Bright and the taller one just asks, "What?"

"You're not going to laugh at me?" Chimon asks but the other one just furrows his brows in confusion. "Why should I? We shouldn't laugh at someone who is trying," he answers with a smile. Chimon flatters with Bright's wise words.

After about 45 minutes, Chimon finally learned three moves including hands attack, and defenses.

"See? You're a really good student, aren't you?" Bright smiles, more like a proud smile. Chimon smiles back brightly.

"So, today's class is over. Let's go home." Bright walks to the locker room. Chimon is following behind, but suddenly his foot is trapped by the corner of the mattress. He falls and his face hits the floor first.

A loud thud is audible by Bright who walks in front of him. He turns back to Chimon and he found Chimon, fell on the floor with a nosebleed. "Oh my God! Chimon! You okay?!" He raised Chimon's head up as blood flowed swiftly.

Bright reached the closest clean towel and clogging Chimon's nose. He immediately carries Chimon to the locker room. Chimon can feel his face steamed, he doesn't know if that's because of his bleeding nose or because Bright holds his body.

Bright immerses the towel to warm water and cleans Chimon's already stopped flowed blood. "You should be careful next time." Bright's face looks really worried as he keeps cleaning Chimon's blood.

"S-sorry. I made your uniform dirty because of my blood." Chimon turns his head down as an apology. 

"Don't lower your head, it could make the blood flows again!" Bright said in a high tone. "No, you don't have to say sorry. It's okay, what's more, important is that you are fine now." he sighs and smiles at Chimon. Chimon feels the heat in his face again, he thought the nosebleed still makes his face steamed. He then constrains Bright that he will take the uniform to clean it up as an apology. Bright couldn't say no.

"It's almost 10 p.m already, let me take you home," Bright says and Chimon just nods. He can't believe himself when he accepts Bright's offer.

Chimon's house apparently is not too far away from the academy so they only took a bus for 10 minutes and now Bright walks Chimon home. Chimon at first told Bright to just go home and let Cimon walk home alone but the older refused. 

"Ah, it's here," Chimon said after they reached his front house gate.

Bright looks around at Chimon's house, "Okay, take a good rest. See you next time!" Bright says and pat Chimon's cheek slowly and leave the place after waving his hands slightly at Chimon.

Chimon's face steamed again and now he realizes that the cause of this heat is not a nosebleed thing, but it's because of Bright.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a perfect sunny day today. The wind blows Chimon's fair skin gently as he closes his eyes while leaning his body on the wall beside the university gate until a familiar voice calls out his name.

"Chimon?" Asks the familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" Chimon turns his head and found Drake is currently standing beside him, looking a little bit taken aback. 

"Ah, Hi P'." Chimon spontaneously greets the older one politely. "I was looking for P'Bright." he adds, "Is he around?" Chimon asks as he looks through behind the older's back, looking for Bright with a paper bag in his hand.

"Let me call him for you." Drake helps out with a simple smile. Chimon nods as Drake slides his phone to call his friend. 

"Hey, Bright," Drake greets his friend as the call stopped dialing. "Someone is looking for you at the front gate." He adds. "It's Chimon." He answers after the other one probably asked Drake who was looking for him. "Hello?" Drake calls out his friend again. His eyes furrowed in slight confusion as he tries to call out his friend several times. "Is he still here?" Drake wonders at himself as he pulls out his phone to see if the call is still connected. 

"Hey, Guys!" someone comes several seconds later. It's Bright. With his white shirt and black jeans. He's panting and then takes a deep breath as soon as he's stopped in front of Chimon and Drake.

"Whoa!" Drake almost screams in shock at his friend's sudden appearance. "Are you running to come here?" he adds. "What makes you so hurry?" Drake laughs knowingly at his friend and the other one is just shakes his head, slightly wiping up his sweat, wishing it will make him less obvious that he is indeed running his way to the front gate after receiving Drake's call.

"I'll leave you guys here then. Still have something important things to do." Drake says as he raises his eyebrows at his friend. "Good luck, bro." He adds teasingly as he pats Bright's shoulder lightly and then quit himself to Chimon.

"Are you about to have another match today?" Chimon asks Bright makes the older one bit his lower lip in a nervous way. "No, not exactly-" Bright answers directly.

"Then what was the "good luck" about?" Chimon asks, referring to what Drake said earlier to Bright.

"No, it's nothing." Bright answers, a bit stammering. "Just don't think about it. Drake is just joking out of nowhere." He then adds with a smile. Chimon just nods and he realizes what makes him come along the way there.

"Right, P'. I brought you your uniform." Chimon says as he gives the older one the paper bag he's been holding.

Bright widens his eyes in surprise, "You come here just to return this?" he asks. Chimon answers with a light nod and a wide smile. "Thank you, P' for helping me." the younger one adds.

"No way. Why are you so cute?" Bright says as he takes the paper bag from Chimon, doesn't realize that Chimon's face got a little burned because of his words. "But as I know, it spent almost an hour and a half from your place to get here. Your bus must stops twice in two different stations, right? It's a long way you know." Bright says he's feeling bad for the younger.

"No, it's only spent fifteen minutes from my school actually," Chimon said innocently.

Bright looks at Chimon like he is looking at a really cute puppy, "Oh right! You're still in your school uniform." he chuckles. "Let's get you out of here first," he says as he gestures Chimon to follow him. "I'm scared that you'll get kidnapped since university students here are kinda obsessed with a pretty boy like you." Bright adds as he laughs teasingly. Chimon just pouts in disagreement but blushing anyway as he follows the older one.

\---

"So, Chimon. Actually, we have class this afternoon, remember?" Bright says as he drinks his coffee. They are now sitting on a desk in a cafe near Bright's campus.

Chimon nods. "And then?" he asks innocently, sipping on his matcha latte.

"You can return my uniform this afternoon so you don't need to take a tiring 'trip' to my campus." Bright chuckles.

Chimon blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, right..." he snorts lightly, "I'll return it this afternoon then." He stands and takes the paper bag beside Bright's feet nervously.

"Wait- wait!" Bright says. "You're here now, It's okay Chimon, don't have to take it back just to return it this afternoon. You've returned it to me. Why are you so nervous?" He laughs.

"Oh..." Chimon laughs back awkwardly and he sits back in his former place. Bright is still laughing.

"You're so cute," Bright says as he ruffles Chimon's hair and the younger's heart beating fast. The other one, Bright, can't help to hide his happiness either.

After some chits-chats, Bright's phone suddenly rings, he picks up the phone and permits himself to Chimon to leave him for a while. Chimon can see Bright was looking a bit tenser than before. Bright is looking at his watch and if Chimon is not mistaken, he kinda sees Bright clenched his fist that makes Chimon a bit worry about what comes to the older one on the phone. But still, Chimon thinks that is not his business to asks or interfere. 

"I need to go, another class will start soon," Bright says sorrily as he comes back to Chimon. "So sorry I can't drive you home," Bright adds and he puts his phone to his pocket. Even Chimon knows that Bright is genuinely sorry for suddenly leave first, but he still kinda worry about the older one since Chimon sees that the tense is still on Bright's face.

"It's okay, P'. I'll go home first before our class today though," Chimon says trying to make sure that Bright knows that Chimon understands and the older one doesn't have to worry about anything.

"Thanks. Chi. I'll see you at the academy then?" asks Bright. Chimon just nods and smiles.

\---

Chimon takes a bus home, the bus is empty except for a granny sitting on the front row, smiling at him. He sits in the corner of the bus after smiled back at the granny. He sighs, thinking about how Bright's face looked earlier. He thought maybe Bright is in a bad condition, or---. He suddenly ruffles his head, trying to stop to think about that since he knows it is none of his business and just tries to sleep instead. He then leans his head to the window and closes his eyes. He could have an hour sleep there on his way home, he thought.

Not long after Chimon fell asleep, someone gets on the bus when it stops in the next station. A guy with a black hoodie with a dark hair comes in, looking at the corner of the empty bus. He walks through and then sits beside Chimon who is now sleeping in peace. He stares at Chimon's profile for a couple of minutes.

"Why are you always have yourself off guarded, hawk-eye." He smirks as he leans closer to Chimon's face. He touches Chimon's lips with his soft one, then kisses Chimon slowly. He kisses Chimon's lower lips soft and gently as he closes his eyes too. Tongue slowly licking Chimon's unmoved lower lips.

As his lips finally parted from Chimon, he saw Chimon smiles and blushes in his sleep. The black-hooded guy feels his heart is suddenly aching. It's like having a heart attack. He sits back and breaths fastly as he grips on his chest, hoping the chaos inside to hurriedly calm down.

His heart beats faster and faster as Chimon leans his head on his shoulder. "What the fuck is this?" He curses under his breath, frowns, and very curious about the thought of how he could act like that. He shakes his head as he tries to think clearly.

As he starts to be calmer, suddenly he hears Chimon murmurs Bright's name in his sleep. The other guy freezes completely, "Who the hell did you just call?" he asks. Chimon, of course, is not answering the question. The black-hooded guy asks again, a little impatient this time as he shrugs harshly and makes the other one thrown away to the window side. Chimon's head hits the window with a loud thud followed by a painful groan from his mouth.

Chimon rubs his eyes as he still groans in pain. He blinks several times trying to manage himself back to reality from whatever dream he had about Bright, then he looks at a dark-haired guy who was sitting beside him. He widens his eyes as he realizes who he is.

"You?!" Chimon stands up suddenly hurts his head for the second time as he hit the bus roof "What the hell are you doing here, you pervert?!" He yells and throws the other one a death glare after cursed under his breath for hurting his own head.

"Sitting beside you, I guess?" The other one answers, getting amused. "And who the hell you just called pervert?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos. I hope you enjoy the story... please let me know how do you think about this story, your thoughts mean a lot! Thank you XX


	4. Chapter 4

"I said, 'go away', you pervert! " Chimon grumbles as he walks faster, gripping on his backpack tightly. It's one hour left to his taekwondo class, he needs to walks about three blocks after this and he needs to call Gun, and he needs and takes a bath, and he hasn't eaten his lunch yet, and he is really tired, and he still somehow thinks about Bright, and now he is accompanied by an unknown-- or actually, he knows this perverted guy who has following him since the bus stops in the last station.

The other guy puts his hand on his jeans' pocket and is still walking behind Chimon, a little smirk can be slightly seen on his face as his dimples shown.

"I have a name, hawk-eyes! It's Nanon, Nanon Korapat, for your information." He doesn't stop smirking, like, he really enjoys what he is doing right now.

"I don't care. And stop calling me 'hawk-eyes', that sounds ridiculous that comes out from a ridiculous man like you." Chimon keeps walking but the other guy giggles at how Chimon reacts. The road is weirdly too quiet at this hour makes Chimon recalled the day how he met Nanon for the first time a few days ago.

"Anyway, I am not following you. I live around here!" Nanon adds, and Chimon is just sighing deeply.

"Didn't I just say that I don't care?" Chimon says sarcastically, "I don't care about where do you live. Whether if you live around here or you live in a tent, whatever. Just leave me alone!" Chimon hisses without looking at the other guy. The other guy chuckles.

Chimon really hates this guy. A guy who stole his very first kiss erotically. He even curses himself because he ever thought that this guy is handsome, and attractive, and he curses himself because he even ever attracted to him. Chimon shakes his head right after he remembered the kiss that the other guy gave him that day.

He keeps walking and suddenly bumps into a guy in front of him, "Oh-sorry!" He says as he looks up and found the scamp that he met a few days ago. There are about 5 punks in front of him. His jaw drops as he sees that they're smirking at him. "Woah! So, we meet again, cutie." Said the one who got troubled with him the other day.

"And we meet again, asshole." He turns his face to Nanon who has been standing behind Chimon.

"Let me give you a lesson for your braveness a few days ago." He pushes Chimon away as he walks towards Nanon. He pushes Nanon to the corner of the street, the other punks grip Chimon's hands. Seems like Chimon and Nanon messed up with a punk leader on the other day.

"What are you doing? Let me go! It hurts!" Chimon tries to release his hands from the punk's grip but that makes no sense. Chimon curses under his breath, he thought it may be different if he already mastering all the lessons he took in the taekwondo class. He tries his best but the opponents are too much for Chimon to fight back

"You don't want your boyfriend to get hurt, do you?" The one who pushes Nanon says, but Nanon only giving him a lazy stare that makes him pissed off.

"What's with that stare? I hate that!" He spits in front of Nanon, but Nanon doesn't react at all.

"I am not his boyfriend and I don't know who is he at all! Let me go!" Chimon yells as he keeps trying to release his hands. He really needs to go.

The punk leader glances at Chimon and giving his friends a sign. The rest are smirking as Nanon seems to still has no intentions to react at all.

"See, Cutie? Looks like your boyfriend doesn't mind if we have a little fun time with you. You know....." One of them touching Chimon's lip. Chimon bites his finger hard makes the punk groaned in pain.

"Oh, you like biting, huh?" The punk moves his head closer as his friend laughs annoyingly. Chimon arched back and giving Nanon the "what the hell are you doing, idiot? Do something!" look.

"He's right. We don't know each other. Just do what you guys want. I'm not gonna interrupt, so I'm leaving, okay?" Nanon pushes the punk that has been strangled him to the corner of the street and starts leaving them.

"Wait, what?" Chimon shrieks. "Wait! Are you really leaving me like this?" Chimon yells at Nanon who's on his way to leave. The other one doesn't give any answer but keeps walking.

"Poor you cutie.... let's just have fun with us, okay?" The punks push Chimon to the place where Nanon used to get strangled before. Chimon wrinkles his face as he screams for help. 'This is gonna be the end of me. Found dead after getting raped. Bye, cruel world' Chimon says on his mind. But suddenly one of the punks' heads got hit by a hard punch.

"Get the hell out of him," Nanon says as he kicks the one who touches Chimon's lips before then he pulls Chimon to his back.

"You're back?" Chimon shrieks as he grips Nanon's black fallen hoodie. 

"You asked for help," Nanon answers easily as he raises one of his eyebrows. Chimon hisses at how cocky Nanon is but feels a bit release at the same time.

"Stay there," Nanon says as he walks forward to a bunch of punks in front of him. He pushes his hard punch to the punks' face, kicks on the ribs. Chimon's jaws dropped as he sees how the punks one by one are falling down. Of course, the composition is not fair for Nanon that he gets a little difficulty fighting them back but somehow Nanon is just ready to kill them all. 

Chimon unknowingly shivers at how Nanon's lean body moves. It is just so cool and beautiful at the same time. It's like he's dancing in a rhythm instead of fighting because the moves are so smooth but deadly. Chimon slaps himself as he realizes that he starts admiring Nanon's move again. Chimon starts to looking for stones that he can throw at the punks. At least he helps a little bit, he thought as the stones he threw hits one of the punks' back.

"Don't ever show your face in front of me anymore." Says Nanon as he punches the last standing one. The others are running away.

"What will you give me this time for helping you again today?" Nanon asks with a smirk, he turns to Chimon as he walks towards him, Chimon who looks at Nanon's back got his eyes widen when he sees one of the punk is trying to stand up and holding a knife. He pushes the knife towards Nanon. Chimon yells and automatically pulls Nanon's hand so he can turn his body around and shielding Nanon's body from the knife by his petite one.

Chimon groans in pain as a knife planted in his left stomach. The punk's face got panic and he hurriedly runs away. Nanon is too shocks at Chimon's fallen body on his arms to catch the punk.

Nanon holds Chimon's body worriedly. "Hey, hawk-eye! Why are you doing this?" Nanon's eyebrows knit together in worry as Chimon only looks at him with a pale face.

"I don't owe you anything now," Chimon says and his eyes shut.

\---

Chimon wakes up and he found himself in an unknown room... without a shirt, and... found Nanon's body on top of him. Soon he covers his bare chest with his hands and kicks Nanon away makes the other one whimpers as he hits the floor. "What are you doing?!" Nanon asks.

"I am the one who should ask! What are you doing to me?!" Chimon asks in a high-pitched voice as he pulls the blanket to cover his body. He slightly sighs in relief as he found that he still has his pants on.

Nanon stands, and Chimon sees a gauze and alcohol in Nanon's hand.

"I was treating your injured stomach. That's not really deep, only chafed a little. I don't know why are you collapsing just because of that." Nanon chuckles softly, sits on the bed, and touches Chimon lightly, continues his work on treating Cimon's wound.

Chimon wipes Nanon's touch, "D-don't touch me." he says a little bit stammering because the atmosphere Nanon gave is just too soft that makes Chimon feels bad for being harsh.

Nanon sighs, "Why are you so stubborn?" Nanon asks as he grips Chimon's hand and pushes him to the bed lightly. He sits on Chimon's legs to make Chimon stop moving his rebellious legs as he grips Chimon's hands with his strong one.

"Just don't move. It's almost finished," Nanon says calmly.

Chimon feels nervous about the position. "Just let me go, I'm okay. D-don't be like this--" Chimon's face got all red and he knows it so he looks away from Nanon's stare.

"Wait, are you nervous being in this position?" Nanon smirks like he knows what is inside Chimon's head right now.

Chimon stays silent as Nanon continues. He takes a deep breath and finally looks at Nanon back. "No, I am not!" He says but his redden cheeks can't lie. Nanon stoned at Chimon's face that he suddenly found really cute. Chimon looks at him curiously. "What is it?" Chimon asks but Nanon just leans his face closer without loosening his grip on Chimon.

"W-w-wait what are you doing?" Chimon asks nervously.

Nanon moves his other hand to Chimon's hot cheek and then moves to his lips softly. Touching it slowly as he touches his lips to Chimon's forehead. A slow and soft kiss landed on Chimon's forehead.

Chimon's heart racing. He doesn't know why he stays in the position like that and not pushing Nanon away when he kisses Chimon's forehead and touches his face gently.

\---

Something is definitely wrong with Nanon's heart. He can't breathe properly and his heart keeps beating fast and he can't control it. Nanon pulls himself away from Chimon and takes a deep breath after he kissed Chimon's forehead. The other one wakes up suddenly, ignores the sore he feels from the injury he got. "S-see? You're such a pervert!" Chimon yells as he takes his school shirt that laid under the bed awkwardly. He asks himself, why is he actually not 'that' bothered with the kiss earlier.

Nanon doesn't move as Chimon opens the room's door and walks away.

Nanon stares at the closed door with his heart still pounding, but not long after that, the door is opened again. Nanon sees Chimon's sharp eyes peeking behind it. "Where is the exit door?" He asks and Nanon can't help but bursts into a loud laugh.

"I asked you," Chimon says again with more pressure, tries his best to be sounded as cool as he can. 

Nanon feels his nervousness fade away and feeling happy from the laughter instead. He walks in front of Chimon and still laughing. Chimon just rolls his eyes trying to hold his embarrassment.

"Hey, Hawk-eyes. You actually still owe me something." Nanon says as they both walk through a kitchen bar.

"Don't you think this is enough?" Chimon points his finger to his wounded left stomach.

"Yea, that's more than enough actually. But, you know, who brought your heavy body to my house? And taking care of your wound?" Nanon looks back at Chimon teasingly as the smaller one just groans, "You're such an infuriating pervert guy." And Nanon laughs again.

Nanon stops in front of a white-colored door. He opens the door and moving his hand in front of Chimon as if Chimon is a princess that just comes out of the carriage. Chimon glares at Nanon and the other guy do nothing but chuckles.

Chimon moves one step from the door and he is looking at a familiar environment. He looks at his left side and found a middle-aged woman opening her house gate. That woman staring straight at Chimon and asks, "Mon? Why are you there?"

"Mom?!?" Chimon shrieks and gulps hardly. Nanon on the other side is asking the same question in his mind as he smiles at the woman awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

"If only I knew earlier that Nanon is your friend. He is really handsome, isn't he? Are you guys close with each other? Cause I'll be happy if you are." Chimon's mom keeps talking admiringly about Nanon makes Chimon rolls his eyes and grumbles silently.

"No, we're not, Mom. At all." He answers lazily as he lays himself on the couch.

"He just moved to that house this morning when you were in your school. I was the one who helps him. He's living alone there, poor boy, I don't want to ask why..." Chimon's mom says with a sad look on her eyes, "He sometimes has a cold stare which I am sure that stare alone can make everybody melts. But still, he's a really nice and polite boy though." she adds, there is no way that Chimon's mom dislikes Nanon as her son does.

"He's not, mom! Do you know what is he doing to me lately?" Chimon looks at his mom frustratedly.

"He's helping you. I know. He told me when you get in the house first before. See? He's really kind~" She answers as she opens the refrigerator, about to prepare their dinner.

"Mom......" Chimon can't say that Nanon is the one who stole his first kiss. Chimon knows that what Nanon has done maybe wasn't that troublesome, but still, Chimon can never accept it.

"Stop talking. Go change your clothes and take a bath. I'll invite Nanon to have dinner with us. I'll make him my signature fried crispy pork~" Says Chimon's mom playfully with sparkling eyes.

"She must be only admiring that pervert guy's face. She doesn't know what kind of guy is he." Chimon grumbles on his way to his room.

Chimon opens his room's door and looks at the clock in his room. It's 6:00 pm and he knows that he skips his second taekwondo class. He sighs as he throws himself on his bed. He takes out his phone and found that his phone battery is drained. He throws it to the other side of his bed then wakes up to sits on his studying desk instead.

He shakes his head frustratedly and he looks at his room's windows in front of the studying desk, it goes straight to his neighbor window. He found Nanon sitting on a small couch, looking right at Chimon from his windows, raised his eyebrow. Chimon's jaws dropped as he looks at which room Nanon is sitting in right now. And he knew that is the exact same room like he knows when he woke up in Nanon's house.

"That is not his bedroom, isn't it?" Chimon whispers to himself before screaming desperately.

\---

"What. Is. Going. On. With. My. Life..........?" Chimon whispers to himself as Nanon sits beside his desk. Chimon keeps looking to the other side so he can't see the guy next to him.

"Hey, hawk-eyes...." Nanon says as he puts his bag beside his feet but the other one only keeps his eyes everywhere but Nanon's place.

"Hey, hey, I can't believe we're in the same class." Nanon pokes Chimon's arm continuously makes him hisses and wipes Nanon's touch.

"Shut up, look at the whiteboard, pay attention, and don't call me hawk-eyes anymore!" Chimon says coldly

Nanon chuckles, "Okay then, Chicken Little."

Chimon eyes widen as Nanon called him with a different name instead, "Who are you calling Chicken Little?" Chimon finally looks at Nanon with a dreadful glare.

"You said you don't want to be called as hawk-eyes, I'll call you Chicken little then" Nanon answers playfully.

"Don't you dare." Chimon says furrowing his eyebrows with a mad expression. but the other one just found it really cute that he can't help tp to pinch Chimon's cheeks playfully. "Aaaaw~ you're so cute when you're mad~," Nanon says again teasingly.

"Aaaaargh! I said don't touch me!" Chimon unconsciously groans loudly and now everyone's attention is at Chimon's desk. He stoned as he sees his teacher, Mrs. Ladda, looking at him.

"Mr. Wachirawit, instead of playing around and being loud in my class, please stand up and answer my question." Mrs. Ladda is still looking at him, so does everyone.

"Excuse me, uhm.... which question, Mam?" Chimon asks nervously as he finally stands up. The teacher in front of him is the one he never wants to get troubled with.

Mrs. Ladda only sighs, but before she can say another word, Nanon cuts her off. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ladsa, that was my fault. So, let me answer your question." Nanon stands and walks towards the whiteboard. He glances at Chimon and giving him a "You can sit down, everything is okay" sign. Chimon just rolls his eyes.

"That is a perfect answer Mr. Korapat, but I still want both of you to get out of my class, stand in the hallway until this class is over." Mrs. Ladda adds. A smile can never be found on her face right now.

Nanon stays silent in shock, do does Chimon on his desk.

"Get out, now!" Mrs. Ladda instructs again on a higher note makes the two of her students get out of the class hurriedly. Chimon, again, curses under his breath. 

\---

Nanon unbuttons his shirt after Mrs. Ladda left the class and hurriedly gets back to his chair. He yawns and stretching his back, taking a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth. And now, everyone (especially girls) is encircling Nanon's side. A silent scream from a girl can be heard talking about how attractive Nanon is.

“Nanon, please teach me Physic, you seem expert about that since you can answer Mrs. Ladda's question easily~,” said a girl with an annoying voice. Nanon does nothing but keeps on sucking his lollipop with an unamused and uninterested face. Chimon clearly can hear some girls and even guys talking how about how cool Nanon is, and how seductive is his way-to-eat-a-lollipop, and that makes Chimon rolls his eyes harder.

“Just get out of my sight. You are all really annoying.” Nanon looks up at the girl with a death glare. But that just makes the girls scream even more.

Chimon hisses and leaves his desk, walking towards Gun and Frank who sits two rows in front of him.

“Let's get out of this class,” Chimon says and leaves the class followed by two of his best friend. 

“You know him?” Asks Gun on their way to the canteen.

“Yeah, he’s my new neighbor,” Chimon says without looking at Gun.

“Oh? He’s quite cute” Gun says as he puts his hands on his pocket and Chimon looks at him in -'Eeeeeew! Are you blind or something?'- face.

“But no one can beat P'Off's perfection of course!” Gun adds as he takes out his phone, then giggling cutely at a text which everybody knows must be from his boyfriend.

Frank who seems uninterested from the beginning suddenly stops his friends, "Guys! I forgot I have to get some books from the library. Can we go there first?" He says and now they're heading to the library. They found it weird when Frank mentioned that he needs to get some books from the library because, from the three of them, Chimon is the only one who likes being in the library even though his grade is not that great.

Frank gets the books he needed and sits, asking his friends to join. 

“Woah, since when you start studying?!” Gun asks mockingly and covers his mouth in order to hide his laughter.

“Mmm," Frank's pale face got redden, "P'Drake likes photography, and movies, and—stuffs like that. I just want to learn it, so I can talk about it with him sometimes.” Frank is blushing when he said that. Gun's laughter is now replaced by a soft murmuring sound as he thought that his hopelessly romantic friend is so cute. 

“Ah, by the way, Chimon. Why you didn’t come to the class yesterday?” Frank asks about the taekwondo class.

“Right! Oh, I almost forgot! I called you several times but no answer, and then I can’t call you again when the operator said that your number is not active.” Gun adds before Chimon can answer.

“Something unexpected happens yesterday.” Chimon answers with a frown.

“Is everything okay?” Gun asks.

“Um, can we just not talk about this?” Chimon doesn't want himself remembering how his life turns into hell since yesterday. “I’ll find some books then.” He adds and leaves. Gun and Frank look at each other, not understanding what was happening with their best friend but respect Chimon's decision not to tell anyway because they know he will eventually tell both of them.

Chimon tries to reach a Chemistry book that placed far from his head. He jumps to reach the book but that makes no sense, he still can’t reach the book. He curses at his height and pushing his hand hard to reach the book, but then, a long hand is reaching the book from behind.

“Ah, thank you so much!” Chimon smiles and turns his body to the one who's helping him.

His smile fades when he found who is helping him. Of course, It’s the one and only Nanon Korapat out of all students he thought.

“You need help in everything, Chicken Little,” Nanon says playfully.

Chimon groans and says nothing. He tries to leave but Nanon's hands stop him and push Chimon gently to the book rack.

“Don’t you need this book?” Nanon is swinging the book in front of Chimon's face.

Chimon looks at him, annoyed. “No. You can have that.” He says.

“Can I have this too?” Says Nanon as he leans his face closer to Chimon's, parted his lips to kiss Chimon but the smaller boy slaps him and pushes Nanon's hands away.

“Why are you always doing this to me?” He said furiously, anger starts to envelop him. Nanon is smirking, “I do this to everyone I want.” He answers and Chimon looks at Nanon in disgust.

“Don’t you think that I’m not the same with everyone you use to satisfy your exploding fucking hormones?” Chimon says. "This is freaking sexual harassment and I will make sure your life is going to be miserable if you ever try to land your disgusting hand on me ever again." He says as his body is trembling out of anger. Chimon really doesn't understand what is going on with Nanon's mind and what does he want from him.

Chimon's phone rings before he adds another curse on Nanon and it's Bright who's calling him. "Oh, hi, P'Bright." Chimon picks up the phone and greets Bright as he leaves. Nanon, on the other side, is smirking unpredictably as he heard the name Chimon just mentioned.

\---

Chimon is on his way to the bus station as he giggles chatting with Bright. They were planning to have dinner together that night and Chimon just can hide his excitement until someone hits his head lightly from the back.

Chimon curses and curses even more as he saw who was behind it.

"Why are you following me anywhere?!" Chimon sighs and squinted his eyes at Nanon.

"Don't be so confident, hawk-eye. Your eyes are already scary, you don't need to make it even scarier." Nanon answers. "We're taking the same bus, remember?" he adds. Chimon doesn't respond, he just doesn't want to ruin his mood just by getting into another debate with Nanon.

"You look idiot," Nanon adds.

"What?" Chimon asks, making sure of what he just heard.

"I said, you-look-idiot.” Nanon repeats clearly. “What kind of people who stares, giggles, and smiling at his phone?” He adds before Chimon attacks his words.

“Mind your own business.” Says Chimon coldly, trying not to be bothered.

Nanon chuckles, “Are you texting with your lover or what? You don’t know how you look really idiot before.” Nanon laughs and Chimon is just mimicking mockingly at Nanon.

“Yeah, I am texting with my lover. So what?” Chimon stops and looks at Nanon's eyes.

“Yes, of course, you’re not. Someone like you will never have a--- wait, you do?” Nanon says after realizing that Chimon just said yes about who he is texting with.

“You’re shocked. Yes, I do. And we’ll have dinner tonight. So, I need to prepare myself, you better leave me alone.” says Chimon straightly.

“O-oh, okay,” Nanon says awkwardly. He doesn’t know why he sounds and feels a bit disappointed with that fact Chimon just stated. Chimon gets on the bus and chooses the taken seat so he doesn't have to be bothered by Nanon sitting beside him again.

\---

Nanon throws himself onto his bed and shakes his head as he found himself cannot stop thinking about who Chimon's lover is. 

On the other side, Chimon is humming happily as he washes himself, looking through his closet, thinking about which clothes he should wear tonight. He doesn't even know why Bright asks him for a dinner, maybe it's just a casual dinner between two friends? He doesn't really know but he still happy anyway.

An hour later, Bright is picking up Chimon in front of his house with a fine Audi S5. Bright gets out of the car to welcome Chimon in front of his gate and get away for their dinner. Nobody knows that Nanon has been peeking from behind his curtain. Something that he thought is just curiosity of who Chimon's lover is, now it turns out to be something deeper than that after he saw who was picking up his neighbor.

"Bright Vachirawit...." Nanon whispers to himself. His eyes show an unpredictable emotion but his hand clenched to his fists hardly tries to hold his trembling hands.


	6. Chapter 6

It's 15 minutes before taekwondo class start, Chimon sits on the mattress as he sees his friends, Gun obviously having a lovey-dovey time with his boyfriend, Off. And Frank, is still trying hard to at least have contact with his dearest Drake Laedeke.

“I don’t see this class is a taekwondo class, it’s more like…. A place that purposely set for those love birds to get closer and closer.” Chimon chuckles and shakes his head as he stands then bumps into Bright. 

“Oops!" The older one holds Chimon's wrist. "Sorry, did you say something?” Bright asks, he probably hears Chimon earlier.

“Ah? No, no, forget it.” Chimon laughs awkwardly, it is good that Bright didn't really hear anything because what he just said is probably applied to him with Bright too. 

As they start to prepare for the class, someone suddenly opens the door, Chimon widens his eyes ad he sees who's coming in. Someone he hates the most. Someone named Nanon Korapat.

“Nanon?!” What is he doing here? Chimon screams inside.

“Yo, Chicken Little! I heard you take a taekwondo class. I guess I’ll take one too.” Nanon smirks.

It must be Mom who told him! Chimon rolls his eyes. He has no right to stops Nanon though.

Nanon walks closer to Chimon and Bright “Hello Bright Vachirawit. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I’m Nanon Korapat, you better remember that name because I’ll take your happiness away including this Chicken Little.” Nanon pulls Chimon's arm to his side and holds his small body tightly. Chimon is too shocked and in the middle of figure out what was going on there to push Nanon away. How does he know about Bright's name since he never told him about that and what is he up to by saying he's going to take Bright's happiness away.

\---

Chimon sits in the locker room as he wipes his sweat with a small towel as Bright walks in then sits beside him.

“P', I’m so sorry..” Chimon says without looking at the other one.

“For what?” Bright asks.

“For what Nanon just said, taking away your happiness and-"

"And you?" The older one says before Chimon even finishes himself. 

“It’s okay. Then, I’ll never let him take you away from me.” Bright looks at Chimon. A sweet smile can be seen on his handsome face.

Chimon blinks, “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I know we're barely meet and know each other. I probably look like a creepy stranger that wants to get closer to you" Bright chuckles, "But I don't like the idea of him taking you away from me. So all I can do is only to keep you close and never let him do that” He adds as he looks at Chimon right in the eyes deeply. Chimon can feel his own heart beats too fast and everything went blur but Bright's smile remains clear just like his feeling towards the older one.

“I'll leave you to clean up and will wait outside, is that okay?” Asks Bright and the younger one just nods slightly. Bright smiles and pats Chimon's head lightly before leaving.

Chimon looks down at his feet. Pinching his taekwondo belt continuously. Face heated up like all the blood he has run to his face. Chimon pats his checks slightly just to make sure that he was already back to his sane mind again before he hears someone laughs behind him. He turns his back and found Nanon leaning against the locker.

“So you lied about you already become his boyfriend before?” he looks at Chimon and raised his eyebrow with an unamused face. He's been there from the beginning.

“I don’t know what is on your mind, Nanon. Why are you always get on my nerve like this? What I have done that bad to you?” Chimon stands to confront Nanon makes him straighten his body from the locker door.

“I hate Bright,” Nanon says. Chimon can feel the sadness and anger of how Nanon says that he hates Bright but Chimon just couldn't understand. He knows Nanon and Bright never actually meet each other before, Bright didn't even know Nanon but how is it possible that Nanon can hate the person he never met before.

“What did he do to you?” is the only question that comes out of his mouth from all the questions he's been asking inside.

“You don’t have to know. Let’s go home.” Nanon says, the uneasy look on his face suddenly goes away and is replaced by a playful one.

“Home? Wait, You ask me to go home? With you? Who are you?” Chimon laughs teasingly.

Nanon looks at him, trying to be cool but that’s too obvious that Nanon is actually ashamed because Chimon is laughing at him right now. “I mean, we’re neighbors! We can walk to our ‘own’ home together!” Nanon answers quickly and his cheeks are blushing. Chimon is still laughing, and he found it cute seeing Nanon acting that way.

"We're soaked by sweat, Nanon. I suggest you to clean yourself first." Chimon laughs as he enters the shower room. Nanon goes to the other shower stall, his face is still blushing from shame.

\---

It's a warm night tonight, Chimon can see himself living on a romantic movie as he now walks side by side with Bright walking him home from the taekwondo class, smiling at each other for once in a while as they talk about a lot of things except,

"Can you guys stop giggling and smiling at each other and just walk faster? It's freaking freezing outside." Nanon cuts their gap by standing between Bright and Chimon.

"It's a real warm night, Nanon! And why the hell are you keep following us?" Chimon nudges Nanon's arm makes him groan in fake pain. "You can go first and leave us," Chimon adds, trying hard not to curse more in front of Bright. Bright just chuckles, he's just too nice. Chimon thought.

"I don't want to. Your mom tells me to keep you safe. And I don't believe this guy over here." Nanon glances slightly at Bright.

"I don't believe mom trusted her child's safety to you?! I'm probably in a more dangerous condition in your hand." Chimon says as he keeps on nudging Nanon to get away from separating him and Bright.

"It's okay, Mon. We'll be home soon though." Bright says as he takes a step faster and moves to Chimon's empty side that makes Chimon blush again. Chimon sticks out his tongue to Nanon and the other one just snorts, getting annoyed.

They’re now standing in front of their own gate. Bright says goodbye as Chimon opens the gate. Both Nanon and Chimon walk to their own front door as Bright left the neighborhood. Nanon looks up at Chimon occasionally and the smaller guy noticed.

"What?" Chimon asks makes the taller guy taken aback. "Don't you think I didn't notice how you keep staring at me? What is it this time?" Chimon looks at Nanon. Nanon just shakes the back of his head awkwardly, "Nothing." Nanon answers, Chimon just sighs. But before Chimon opens the door, Nanon stops him.

"Hey, Chicken Little." He says. Chimon stops and looks at Nanon curiously. He kinda gets used to whatever name Nanon gives to him “It's nothing but... Just don't be his boyfriend, okay?” Nanon says and hurriedly gets into his house leaving Chimon stands there, falling into another question and uneasy heart.

\---

Chimon throws himself onto his bed. He rolls his body as he remembers what Bright said to him that somehow feels like a confession. He realizes that he likes being with Bright, he's so tender and such a caring person, he likes Bright as a person but he doesn’t know if it can be considered in a romantic way or it's just kind of admiring since he never been in a relationship before. 

He sighs and now stands up before sitting on his studying desk. He puts his hands under his chin and accidentally looking at Nanon's room windows. He saw Nanon topless, with his exposed chest and sweatpants. Chimon widening his eyes in shock, the other guy notices and smirks at him.

Chimon mouthing ‘PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!’ to Nanon and Nanon do nothing but chuckles in amusement.

Nanon moves his right hand from his chest to his abs, “You like this body, don’t you?” Nanon is mouthing clear enough so Chimon can read his lips moved.

Chimon blushes a little and Nanon laughs as he notices it again.

Now Nanon moves his hands to his pants, teasingly pull them down slowly as he knows that Chimon will be really bothered if he taking off his pants right now for real.

“PERVY IDIOT!” Chimon is literally screaming and pulls off his window’s curtain. Why don’t I close the curtain a lot faster before? Chimon cursed on his mind. While in the other place, Nanon laughs at how Chimon reacts to his prank.

Chimon sighs after closed his curtain and then lays on his bed again. Arms placed above his closed eyes.

'Just don't be his boyfriend, okay?'

Nanon's words before suddenly popping up on his mind. “What is that mean? He doesn’t like Bright for an unknown reason, and he seems doesn’t like me either. Why did he say that?” Chimon grumbles under his breath then suddenly his phone rings. 

“Hello?" Chimon greets as he picked up the phone.

"Hey... about to sleep already?" Asks the older one.

"No..." Chimon chuckles. Bright chuckles too on the other side.

"About what I said earlier... Somehow I really meant it." Bright says. "When I told you I'm feeling like a creep that wants to get closer to you, I really am. I want to get closer to you, get to know you better." Bright says, there is a soft and convincing tone on his word.

"I want to get closer to you too, P'..." Chimon says, the heat creeping up to his face again. And his heart feels heavy in a good way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, It's a bit late, I'm going to school now." Chimon opens his front door with a sandwich pinched between his lips. He gasps as he found his mother was sitting on the floor, playing with a puppy.

"Take care, baby. " Chimon's mom stands up, cuddling the puppy.

"Whose puppy is that, Mom? It's so cute!" Chimon walks closer and gently pets the puppy.

"It's Nanon's. His name is Mocca. Cute, right?" Says Chimon's mom as she keeps playfully cooing the puppy.

Does that perverted guy have a dog? A really cute and squishy dog? How funny. Chimon says in his mind sarcastically.

"Thank you for taking care of Mocca while I'm at school. Besides beautiful, you're really sweet-hearted too. I'm so grateful." Nanon says with a sweet smile at Chimon's mom as he warming up his motorcycle machine.

"He's definitely a professional butt licker," Chimon complains under his breath about how Nanon is taking out his mother's heart even more.

"Of course sweetie, it's okay. Ah, by the way, since you just got your motorcycle back, can you take Chimon with you? You guys are in the same school, right?" Chimon's mom asks sweetly.

"We're chair-mate actually." Nanon smiles again and Chimon just rolls his eyes.

"Oh my God! Really? Chimon why don't you tell me?" She slaps Chimon's shoulder makes him winces.

"That's not important mom. And I refuse to go to school with him. I'll take the bus. Bye." Chimon walks out to the gate and his mom pulls his bag from behind.

"Chimon, it's already late. You. Have. To. Go. To School. With. Nanon. Okay?" His mom is smiling but Chimon shivers at how scary his mother's threatening voice is. He can captures it in his mind how scary his mother's eyes look is without even looking straightly at her.

"O-okay, alright." Chimon nods and immediately opens his gate.

Nanon gladly cleans his passenger seat for Chimon and give him a helmet. Chimon glances sharply at him and the other guy just chuckles that he feels he's winning the game this time.

"Hold Nanon's waist, Baby! Or you'll fall!" His mom yells after Nanon asks her for permission and pulls the gas off. Chimon of course refuse to do what his mother tells him to do but Nanon pulls Chimon's hand around his waist instead.

"Don't you dare!" Chimon yells as he quickly pulls out his hand and slightly hits Nanon's back.

Nanon laughs, "Okay, okay, I just do what your mom said."

Chimon rolls his eyes and doesn't respond to Nanon's words.

As they pass the station, Chimon hits Nanon's shoulder and tells him to stop his motorcycle.

"Wait, what?" Nanon asks.

"I said stop right here or I'll jump right now!" Chimon yells, threatening him.

Nanon stops his motorcycle and Chimon jumps out of it. "You can go." Says Chimon and puts the helmet behind Nanon's seat.

"We're already late," says Nanon but Chimon just shakes his head.

"I better come late than go to school with you." Chimon adds with no hesitance.

Nanon frowned but then sighs, "Alright, don't blame me if you're late then." Nanon says and leaves Chimon, an annoyed expression can be seen slightly but Chimon tries to ignores it.

"I don't care~" Chimon says to himself and he walks to the bus stop.

He waits and waits, and waits. But there are no bus stops in front of him.

Alright, I'm gonna late for sure. He says and curses at his big ego.

\---

“Look at you now.” Nanon leans his body against the wall as he saw Chimon is sweeping the school backyard. Chimon doesn’t look at him. “Stop talking and help me.” He says.

“What? Helping you?” Nanon asks with a high tone teasingly.

Chimon is now looking at him with a wooden broom in his hand. “Fine if you won’t help me, I don’t need that. Go away!” he says, pouting slightly.

“I better come late than go to school with you~~~~” Nanon imitates Chimon's words earlier in a mocking tone.

“I said go awaaaay!” Chimon is going to throw the broom to him, but Nanon is already running away with laughter. Chimon hisses in annoyance.

\---

The school is over since fifteen minutes ago, Nanon finally woke up from his peaceful sleep from the beginning of the class. He didn’t find Chimon beside him so he walks to the front of class.

“Hey Small Bun, where’s Chicken Little?” Nanon asks Gun who's standing in front of the class with Frank, cleaning the white board.

Gun looks at him, “Who the hell are you talking with?” He asks.

“I was talking to you, Small Bun. And you too, Pale Boy, if you know where he is." Nanon answers as he gestures his head to Frank. "Where’s Chicken Little, one of your member as funny three musketeers?” He adds.

“So you mean Small Bun is me,” Gun points his finger at his face, "Pale Boy is Frank...?" he points to Frank, “..and Chicken Little is Chimon?” he frowns.

“Just answer my question, Small Bun.”

Gun rolls his eyes but answer Nanon's question anyway. “He just went a couple minutes ago. He said he’ll go to the taekwondo academy earlier today.”

“Oh.” Nanon's face hardened, he leaves Gun and Frank and hurriedly get out of the school.

“Thank you Gun? Alright, you’re welcome, Nanon.” Gun talks to himself and sighs. Frank just chuckles at the randomness he experienced.

\---

Chimon opens the locker room and smiles when he didn’t find anyone there.

“I’ll change my clothes first.” He didn’t lock the door because he knows that no one will come right know, and Bright said that he still on his way from his campus. They're planning to have other private session again before class started.

Chimon pulls off his belt and singing some random song as he unbuttoning his school shirt until suddenly there’s a sound of an opened door. He gasps in shock and he grips his school shirt. He takes a peek to the door but didn’t find anyone. “P'Bright? Is that you?" He asks but there is no answer.

Chimon thought maybe the sound is just his hallucination but then the sound of steps can be clearly heard by him right now, “Alright don’t tease me. Is that you P'Bright?” He asks again as he's looking around the locker room. He's kinda scared since the academy is currently in an empty condition. What if the one who made the sound earlier is not Bright? Or what if some thieves come around? Or what if that was a ghost?

Chimon feels his adrenaline raises up as he keeps thinking about the worst possibilities that might comes up until Nanon suddenly pops up in front of him.

“Nanon?!” Chimon almost yelled in shock.

“Disappointed because I'm not your P'Bright?” Nanon smirks with his dark eyes. The gaze that Chimon has seen in the first time they met. The gaze that felt so cold and deep like the bottom of the ocean that Chimon just realizes he never actually see the same gaze again this past time as they start to constantly meet each other as class mate and neighbor.

“Why are you here?” Chimon hisses.

“I’m a member of this academy too. I can freely come here earlier like you just did right now.” He answers casually as he walks closer toward Chimon.

“Go away.” Chimon pushes Nanon's chest but Nanon just holds his hand tightly in front of him.

“I won’t.” Nanon says. Chimon shivers from the tension he felt, he feels scared at the moment. He realizes that Nanon is getting warmer and approachable than the first time they met. But this time, Chimon didn't recognize the Nanon who is standing in front of him now.

Nanon moves his head closer to Chimon's as he keeps holding Chimon's hands, moves them to the sides of their bodies and he whispers to Chimon's ear. “Are you really going out with him?”

“Not your business.” Chimon says and looks away.

“Do you like him?” Nanon pushes Chimon's body against the locker as he stangles him with his own body. He pulls Chimon's chin so the smaller guy is now face to face with him.

“I'll like everything you dislike and hate everything you like, Nanon.” Chimon return the gaze as he says his statement coldly.

“You can not hate yourself, Chicken Little.” Nanon said as he keeps staring at Chimon. The atmosphere is just so tense that Chimon find himself hardly breath specially when he realizes what does Nanon mean with his words earlier about hating himself.

The door opened and Bright stands behind it, “Chimon? Are you here already?" He calls out from the door and walks inside. Chimon who hears the sound of Bright hurriedly screams his name for help "P'-!" but the scream stops as Nanon hardly press his lips against Chimon's. He kisses him deeply and hard. Slightly biting on Chimon's lower lips as he grasps Chimon's back to make them grind on each other. Chimon can’t help but gasp hardly as Nanon pulls out their kisses. 

“What the fuck is happening to you?!” Chimon yells. Tears start streaming down his cheek as he feels the iron taste from the blood on his lower lips. Nanon freezes for a second and looks at his own trembling hands. He looks up at Chimon with a sad eyes and leaves the room, bumps to Bright who's coming in to the source of Chimon's voice.

"I-I’m sorry P'," Chimon breaks down and falls to his knees, too shock to be on his own feet. "He suddenly came and forces to kiss me. I don’t know what is going on with his mind...." Chimon doesn’t know why he hardly explain to Bright. He actually doesn’t know why he should explain that and being sorry to Bright.

"Shhh... It's okay, you're okay now...." Bright hugs Chimon tight and caresses his back comfortingly "I promise you I will stay beside you to protect you. I won't let you fall down and crying like this anymore." He says and Chimon burst out in tears even more. Both of their heart races at the moment.

At that time, neither Nanon, Chimon or Bright can be seen in the class.

\---

Chimon is seated safely inside Bright's car. Bright decided not to join the class and told Chimon that he will bring Chimon somewhere else.

"Where are you planning to bring me. P'?" Chimon asks. His mind is a lot calmer now.

"You'll see. We will be arrived soon." Bright answers with a simple smile.

They finally arrived at Bright's house. The front gate is too tall Chimon thought he can never able to climb them. The front yard is too large to be called yard with all the beautiful flowers planted on it. Chimon thought it is more suitable to be called as a large land with a large mansion on the centre.

"Is this your house?" Chimon asks as he still looking through the beautiful yard.

“Yeah, let's get in.” Bright helps Chimon to open his seatbelt and hurriedly get out of the car just to be able to open Chimon's door in time. The younger one kinda blushes because of it. Chimon knows that Bright is coming from a pretty wealthy family, but he never thought that Joonmyeon is that rich looking from a land he called as his house. He’s more like a son of millionaire, Chimon thoughts.

Chimon blinks and bows politely as several maids are welcoming both of them inside the house. It was all white and luxurious interior, and Chimon just didn’t familiar with this kind of treatment and situation. He is used to live independent, that’s how his mother raised him by herself since his father passed away 10 years ago. His mother is a businesswoman, she oftens go abroad once in awhile for her job’s requirement. His economic life is more than enough of course, but he feels a bit worried when he realizes that he and Bright are actually in a whole different world.

Chimon finally went back to reality when Bright touches him on the shoulder. “You okay?” He asks and smiles lightly. Chimon just nods.

Bright then leads him to another tall and luxurious door which Bright said that the room is his bedroom. Chimon walks in and found a king sized bed with a soft bedcover, he knows that the bedcover must be really expensive and comfortable from it looks. It just looks like another luxurious apartment he often saw as the lead actor's room in every korean drama he saw.

Bright throws his jacket on the couch, sits on it and pats the spot next to him, inviting Chimon to join and to sit beside him. Chimon awkwardly walks and do as the older hopes him to do.

"My room is my favorite place. Sometimes I don’t want to go anywhere or doing anything especially when I found my mind running around uncontrollably. I love silence. It's the place where I can feel myself rest from the hecticness the world is giving me. I want to run away form the world sometimes." Bright rests his head to the couch, closing his eyes. Chimon can feel the sadness in Bright's words. As he finally looks at Bright instead of keeps looking at his own feet, he is kinda admiring how perfect Bright's figure and softness are and fall for them all over again.

“What's happening?” Chimon asks as he never thought that people like Bright is actually have something to worry about.

“I don’t know.” He smiles and looking back at Chimon's eyes. He can feel Bright's hand is moving to the spot on the couch behind his back and moves to Chimon's back, tracing it lightly with his finger. Chimon hurriedly looking away from Bright's eyes suddenly stands up and reach a stack of photo albums inside the rack in front of him. He doesn't know why he can't feel himself at ease right now, it's like his heart is racing too fast and he doesn't know what to do. 

Chimon knowa Bright is very kind and everything he does just make Chimon falls for him deeper. But hey are not officially dating or something, that's probably why Chimon is a little confuse on what to do and how to respond.

“Can I see this?” Chimon asks as he takes a photo album with a flower pattern as its cover. Bright nods and smiles, joining Chimon who's now sitting on the mattress

Chimon is smiling as he saw little Bright with a red cap, black and white stripes shirt, and short pants smiling at the camera with no teeth. “Is this you?” he asks.

Bright face got red and he moves closer to Chimon's side to see the picture. "Embarrassing enough." he says and laughs.

"No, it's not." Chimon giggles, "The chubby cheeks are super cute though they're gone now." Chimon adds with a soft laughter then he opens the next page. “Who’s this?” He points at another chubby boy with rabbit teeth who puts his arms around Bright's happily. They both look like in the primary scholar age in the picture. 

Bright stays silent and doesn't reply makes Chimon looks at him, waiting for his answer.

“Childhood friend,” Bright answers finally. Chimon nods and opening the other pages.

“These pictures taken at Disneyland Hongkong, right?” Chimon asks after he saw Bright's picture with his childhood friend again, smiling happily holding a huge ice cream on their hands.

“Yeah..” He nods and smiles. The smile looks sad Chimon can tell, so he doesn't bother to ask more question about Bright's childhood friend again.

Chimon is now starring at a family picture. Bright's family in one frame, one middle aged man whom Chimon thought that must be Bright's father, hugged Bright tightly on the picture and a woman who must be Bright's mother standing beside them. The picture really shows a very happy and harmonize family and Chimon adores it a lot.

“Oh my God! Your parent are the definition of perfection. They're both very handsome and beautiful." Chimon says in awe. "Your father really looks like you." He adds. 

“Thanks.” Bright smiles and pats Chimon's head gently. "Is that mean I am handsome too?" He adds teasingly makes Chimon blushes. He's smiling and staring at Bright's eyes and he doesn’t know how to look away from them. Those eyes are so soft, Chimon thought. He wonders what kind of problem Bright has to face to make him sad and wants to get away from the world.

“Thank you, Chi...” Bright says softly.

“For what?” Chimon asks.

“For accepting me as who I am.” Bright says with an endearing stare. Chimon smiles and blushes a little. He feels like he wants to be like this, with Bright by his side a little bit longer.

\---

Bright opens the car for Chimon like a gentleman he's always been and Chimon also always feeling shy because of that. “Thank you, but you don’t have to.” Chimon says and chuckles softly. Bright smiles and pats Chimon's head, "It's okay, I like to do it." he says. 

Chimon finds Bright is really cute with that kind of attitude that makes him admire Bright more. There must be some moments that can make a serious type of person like Bright can act like that. And Chimon found that was really cute.

Their lovey-dovey moments suddenly ruined by a honks from Nanon's motorcycle.

“Get your car out of the street. You’re blocking my way, old man.” Nanon says as he glance at both of them and how Bright's car parked in between Chimon and Nanon's gate.

“Nanon, can you stop being...“ Chimon says and walks towards Nanon but Bright stops him in time.

“What is your problem, Nanon?” Bright asks firmly.

“Don’t call my name.” Nanon says and stands, opening his gate without looking at both Chimon and Bright.

“Ugh, why am I even in this kind of situation? Looking at that face, a disgusting face again.” Nanon is complaining under his breath but still make it audible to Chimon and Bright to hear.

“Nanon, can you stop being an asshole!?” Chimon asks but Nanon didn’t even look at him.

“We just met for several times, but why do you hate me? What have I done wrong to you, Nanon Korapat?” Bright's note got higher than usual.

“No you’re not. But someone who you usually called as a father is. And that similar face disgusts me even more.” Nanon moves his motorcycle in and close the gate.

“What do you mean? How do you know my father?” Bright asks in confusion as he walks closer to Nanon's gate.

Nanon holds the gates, clenching his hand pretty hard finally looking at Bright right in the eyes.

“Of course, I know.” He chuckles weakly. “He’s the one that release his fucking sperms inside my mom and makes me having his fucking genes in my body.” Nanon glares at Bright's shocked face.

“What do you mean?” Bright asks again. Chimon can feel the coldness in Bright's voice. He's indeed understand what Nanon just talked about.

“I know you already know what I mean, Bright Vachirawit. We’re step brother. And he killed my mother.”

\---


	8. Chapter 8

Chimon went to school without seeing Nanon. His mom said Nanon is in hurry and Chimon just doesn't understand why and what makes Nanon was in hurry this early morning.

Chimon didn't find Nanon at the school too, he even secretly asked his classmates whether they know where Nanon is but there was no answer. He asked everyone except Gun and Frank though he didn't know why he keeps it secret from his best friends.

The bell rang and Chimon walks to the rooftop, ignoring his friend who's been asking to hurriedly go to the canteen. He doesn't know why he's kinda losing his appetite that day. He then opens the door as he arrived at the highest floor to the rooftop. He squirms slightly because of the winds that suddenly slap his face and body. The season is about to change he better go downstairs as soon as possible. But instead of doing that, he just walks to the corner of the rooftop, facing the scenery from the top of his school building. He is thinking of Nanon. "Where is he?" He murmurs to himself.

Chimon doesn't even know why did he worry because of Nanon. Everything that happened last night was just too sudden and shocking enough for Chimon. "Wait, I'm not worried about him. Okay." He grips on the wall "It's just because he made Bright's life got complicated." He hisses and then suddenly,

"NANON KORAPAT YOU IDIOT!!!!" Chimon screams his lungs out.

"That's not a good act to curse at someone behind his back." Someone just talks behind Chimon. He looks at a tall body, hair falls back as he was laying on the pile of unused woods and carton boxes, covering his face with his arm. "And your loud voice is interrupting my sleep, Chicken Little."

"Nanon?! Since when are you here?" Chimon screams again almost as loud as his scream earlier.

"Since there are no impolite people cursed at someone behind his back with a loud and annoying scream." Nanon keeps in his position and Chimon gulps in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Chimon says lightly, didn't intend to be heard by Nanon. "But, hey, Are you okay?" Chimon asks as he walks closer to Nanon, sitting beside him. He suddenly remembered what Nanon said last night about him and Bright, and about his mother. "Why did you not attend the class?" 

"Why must I?" he answers Chimon's question with another question that makes Chimon hisses.

Chimon sighs, "Okay then, just do whatever you like." Chimon is about to leave but Nanon holds his hand.

There is a minute of silence between both of them until Nanon finally sits up and facing Chimon who's now facing him too.

"What's wrong?" Chimon asks, tries to sound as cold as he can, but he still kinda worry to be very honest.

"What if I tell you that I like you?" Nanon looks at Chimon's eyes firmly.

"W-what?" Chimon's jaws drop at the question the taller guy asked.

"I like you. I want you to be mine." Nanon keeps his eyes on Chimon's makes him freezes and Chimon finds his heart that just doesn't want to stop thumping so hard and fast.

Chimon then blinks fast enough to gather all of his sanity back, "Shut up. I know what you mean. You hate P'Bright, and he's close to me. And now, you're confessing to me in order to make him hurt. And a perverted guy like you will never have a feeling like that. You kiss random people, right? That's just like what you did to me. I don't want to be your tools." Chimon talks fastly till he can't breathe.

"Listen, Chicken Little. From now on, I won't see other people except you. The only person that I want to kiss is you. I want you. No one else." Nanon says and Chimon can't find a single insincerity in every single word Nanon said.

"Stop joking it is not funny," Chimon says. He, again, tries his best not to look nervous and keep the chill tones in his voice.

Nanon, on the other side, sighs and smiles lightly. "Right. I'm joking though." he laughs a little. "It's just my thing to make fun of you," he adds and laughs louder but Chimon catches a slight of sadness in his laughter. "Let's get back to class." Nanon pats Chimon's head and leaves him first.

On the other side, Chimon suddenly crouches and hugs his own feet. He thought he must be crazy for having his heart was beating so fast for someone he hates the most. It must be because he never actually experienced this kind of thing, he assumed. But it is probably more than that.

\---

Chimon doesn't want to think about Nanon's fake confession earlier but Nanon's words keep echoing in his mind. It's a free Saturday and Chimon just wants to be freed from a perplexing thought.

"Listen, Chicken Little. I'm serious. From now on, I won't see other people except you. The only person that I want to kiss is you. I want you. No one else."

Chimon slaps his head and drowns his head under his arm until his phone suddenly rings and it's Bright who's calling.

"Hey, where are you?" Bright asks right after Chimon picked up the phone.

"I'm at my home, P'. Why is it?" Chimon asks.

"Come get out. I'm outside of your house."

Chimon hurriedly gets up from his bed and, damn, he's still in his pajamas since he planned to curl up himself all day in his room. So he hurriedly gets changed and checks Bright out in front of his house.

There is nobody in his house, his mother is probably going out somewhere, probably for grocery shopping, Chimon didn't know since she's not home when Chimon got up so he lets Bright in anyway. They will not do anything though, Chimon thought.

They are both now sitting on the couch in the living room after Chimon gets Bright a cup of tea and a plate of cake his mother kept in the fridge.

"So, yesterday, I was searching for information about Nanon but no one knows him." Bright opens the topic following with a sigh later. "My dad passed away since I was twelve years old, my mom lives in Japan now and I can't even ask her about it. She's too busy with the business and I can't add her stress even more." He adds. 

"Nanon seems to really hate me at this point." Bright leans to the edge of the couch. Eyes gazing at the ceiling, looking full of thoughts, almost looking hopeless, curious, and sad at the same time. Just two days ago Chimon thought that Bright eyes are so soft and peaceful like he never gets trouble in his life. But now he sees that sad feeling in Bright's eyes clearly, and Chimon doesn't want to see that ever again.

"It's not your fault, P'. Nanon maybe seems like he hates you, but, believe me...Once he knows you well, he must like you too. You're a good person!" Chimon is widening his eyes convincing the older one and smiles.

Bright smiles softly, "I hope so." He caresses Chimon's cheek and he blushes.

"Your eyes are so pretty." Bright adds and Chimon blushes even more.

Bright leans his head closer to Chimon and the younger one knows exactly where is this going to be. He closes his eyes and suddenly the front door opened.

"Baby~! Mommy's home~" Chimon jumps and moves away from Bright's side, they both stand up awkwardly.

"Ah, Hello." Chimon's mom greets Bright as she found an unfamiliar face. "I'm Chimon's mom." She smiles at Bright with Mocca in her hands as Bright is introducing himself.

"I was just bringing Mocca to the park this morning with..." Chimon's mom turns back and Nanon was standing behind her.

Nanon just stands still, there is no single smile on his face and everything feels so tense and awkward. 

Chimon's mom realizes the situation, "Maybe I'll bring Mocca for more walk, okay? Enjoy~" she laughs awkwardly and bring Mocca outside in hurry.

Nanon is about to leave too but Bright stops him with, "Where will you going?" Bright asks.

"Not your business" Nanon answers coldly.

"You'll come to this afternoon class, won't you? There will be an announcement and you need to join." Bright says but Nanon keeps walking out of the house.

"What announcement?" Chimon asks himself curiously then curses himself for forgetting today's class. His plan to curl up all day is completely gone now.

\---

"So, next week, from Friday afternoon to Sunday, we're going to have a training camp. It's our annual project so I hope everyone will participate and have the same excitement to this event as I do." Bright announces as he secretly takes a glance at Chimon and smiles lovingly as he notices that the younger one has been staring at him too.

"Stop eye-fucking him," Gun whispers to Chimon makes him widened his eyes in shock at what Gun just said. "I am not!" Chimon whispers back defensively.

"I told you from the first time you met P'Bright, there must be something between both of you and I was right. Now, you guys are in such a romantic relationship." Gun adds as he hugs Chimon's arm.

"None of your statements are valid, Gun. We're not a couple yet." Chimon says.

"I know, but you said 'yet' so it means you are both soon to be called as one." Gun shrugs and smiling happily, Chimon just shakes his head lightly but smiles anyway.

"Mama is so proud of you~," Gun says as he cuddles Chimon's arm. "Unlike this idiot giant right here." He adds as he's gesturing his eyes to Frank. Now both Gun and Chimon are staring at Frank who is secretly staring at Drake admiringly.

"He hasn't made a progress, has he?" Chimon asks.

"Yeah, such a pathetic boy we have here." Gun gives Frank sympathy eyes but unfortunately, Frank is too busy staring at Drake to notice.

\---

"Stop smiling like an idiot," Nanon says as he opens his locker. He knows exactly why Chimon is full of smiles like that, he must be really happy knowing he will have a three-day training camp which means he will have three days and two nights with Bright too.

Chimon just glances at him.

"Don't talk to me. I'm still mad at you." Chimon says without looking at Nanon.

"Woah, what's with that fierce answer? Uuuuh, I'm so scared!" Nanon is squirming mockingly then laughs.

Chimon is now looking at Nanon with his arm crossed. He sighs.

"Please don't hate P'Bright." He says and Nanon stops laughing.

"You haven't known him well, he's so kind and warm-hearted," 

"I don't like him and will never like him. Stop convincing me because you haven't known him that well too." Nanon says casually but Chimon noticed that there is a slight tremble in his voice. 

"Just stop talking about him in front of me." Nanon adds as he lightly hits Chimon's head makes the smaller one groans in annoyance but smiles anyway because Chimon notices something else, that Nanon only mentioned that he only 'doesn't like Bright'. Nanon used to state that he hates Bright. Conscious or unconsciously, It's a kind of improvement for Chimon.

\---

Chimon is standing happily in front of the bus. Frank is helping Drake with his luggage and Gun is nowhere to be seen but he's definitely with Off. Chimon is really happy knowing that they'll go to the training camp. It's not because he'll have more time being together with Bright, well... that might be one of the reasons why he's happy though, but the idea of having training camp outside the school agenda sounds really interesting for him.

Chimon groans as a big backpack hits his head. It's Nanon's.

"Oops! I thought that was not a person's head." Nanon says without taking away his backpack from Chimon's head.

"You again. When will you stop ruining my life?" Chimon groans and throws Nanon's backpack away to the ground.

"Hey, don't throw it!" Nanon says almost screaming as he takes his backpack with him.

"Who told you to put it on my head?" Chimon chuckles as he sees Nanon hurriedly took his backpack.

"Stupid Chicken Little." Nanon hisses.

Chimon then suddenly shrugs and moves some centimeters away from Nanon. The taller one notices it so he moves closer to Chimon again.

"Go away," Chimon says.

"No, I won't." Nanon hides his smiles because of the happiness he feels from teasing Chimon.

Chimon groans, "I won't let you get any closer to me, you need to make a distance at least 30 cm as a bare minimum far from me." he says with a squinted eyes.

"Wow, you surely are stubborn as you are, Chicken Little." Nanon chuckles. "Go keep trying as you can." He adds with a wide grin.

Chimon glances sharply at Nanon who is chuckling and then he looks at Bright who's busy preparing camp training stuff.

Bright is looking back at Chimon, he's smiling but suddenly fades away and about to go to Chimon's place when he found Nanon is beside him. But, Tay, one of his friends on the committee in the training camp event asks him for help to get some meal boxes into the bus. With sad eyes, Bright mouthed the "I'll see you soon." to Chimon, and Chimon is just giving him a thumbs-up as an 'okay' and 'fighting!' sign.

They are now getting on the bus and start their trip to their camping area.

"Nanon, stop pulling my hair!" Chimon is literally screaming at Nanon who's currently sitting behind his seat with a new member named Harit.

Poor Sing Harit, he needs to sit with Nanon along the trip. Chimon thoughts.

"But your hair is pull-able," Nanon says innocently, trying to hold back his devilish grin, and Chimon hisses at his stupid excuse.

Chimon is really disappointed when he found out that the beginner class won't be in the same bus and room either in their training camp, but he won't show his disappointment to Bright because he is scared if Bright couldn't focus as one of the camp training trainers. Besides, Chimon wants to keep it professional too.

Chimon's phone is vibrating, there's one message and it's from Bright.

\- Hey, are you doing fine? I'm sorry I haven't got time to be with you. If something happened, just call me right away, okay? -

Chimon is smiling at the text and hurriedly type the message back.

\- It's okay, everything's fine. Good Luck! -

He puts his phone back in his pocket and trying to sleep when Nanon finally stopped teasing him as he got distracted by some snacks that Harit brought.

\---

"Alright guys, next room is, Gun, First, and Frank. Three of you are in room number 5. So the last is room number 6, Chimon, Harit, and Nanon. We'll start our training soon, you have time to take a rest one hour from now and then get dinner first." Arm who seems like he's the committee of beginner members told them about the room arrangement. And of course, it's really, really bad information for Chimon. Gun and Frank then try to console Chimon for not being in the same room with them but that it is not the real issue Chimon currently thinks about. He doesn't care who his roommates are but Nanon is the only exception.

Before they're heading to their own room, Chimon who's having his face all down and gloomy because of the announcement suddenly got his arm pulled from behind, and it's Bright. "You and Nanon are in the same room?" he asks.

Chimon only nods lightly, tries to hide the horrible mood he feels at the moment away in front of Bright. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. I'm sure Nanon won't do anything bad since there's Harit too with us." Chimon adds.

"I'll ask Arm to change the arrangement," Bright says as he's about to go looking for Arm but Chimon stops him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, you don't have to do that. I'm really okay. I'll be the one who feels bad if you do that, you know." Chimon frowns slightly at the thought of Bright getting caught as an unprofessional trainer because of him then smiles widely at Bright to make him sure that Chimon is really doing fine with that. 

Bright is standing still, he's still not sure and disagrees if Chimon being in the same room with Nanon looking at what Chimon had experienced because of Nanon. But the younger one keeps telling him that he's okay.

"Hey, Bright! Can you give me a copy of our training schedule?" Tay asks Bright and he sighs because he needs to gets back to work.

"Okay then, I'll see you around after dinner behind the restaurant, okay?" Bright says as he lightly touches Chimon's cheek then leaves him with a soft smile.

\---

Chimon enters his room and sighs in relief knowing that Nanon isn't there. He takes his travel bag and towel, he's going to the hot spring inside the hotel they're staying in. 

He is singing some random songs on his way there and then takes off his clothes before entering the hot spring. He ties his small towel around his waist and gets into the pool, groaning in pleasure when the hot water touches his foot then squirming as his whole body is in. It's really relaxing, and he forgets everything for awhile.

Suddenly, Chimon hears Frank's laughter behind the door, and he hurriedly hiding behind a big rock inside the pool. He gets the idea out of nowhere to surprise his friend when he enters the pool. Chimon covers his mouth from giggling, but then the footsteps he heard at that time are only one person. That's kinda weird because there is no way Frank and Gun are not getting into the hot spring together but the thoughts of how Gun will probably be with Off every time breaks his thoughts. So he keeps the first idea to scream when Frank gets into the pool. He can't wait to see Frank's funny facial expression when he's shocked and afraid. 

When he hears someone get into the pool, he started to get more excited. He's giggling again when he heard another groan just like he did earlier. But that's not like Frank's voice.

"Um, whatever, I know he's Frank." He prepares himself to scare Frank and...

"BRWAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Chimon screams and splashes the water on Frank, but unfortunately, that was not him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop laughing!" Chimon drowns himself in a pillow.

"You're...ridiculously ridiculous. Your ridiculous face just forever popping out in my mind, So funny oh my god I can't help it anymore!" Nanon says, holding his stomach as he laughs with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Chimon pouts murmurs to himself.

"I don't understand what's going on with your mind." Nanon keeps laughing.

"Shut-UP!" Chimon throws his pillow right to Nanon's head.

"Ouch!" Nanon shrieks but continues laughing. "Well, you'll sleep with no pillow tonight." Nanon takes Chimon pillow and hugs it makes Chimon pouts even more and tries to steal his pillow back. The room is so full of laughter and playful yells until Harit suddenly comes in and stares blankly at the mess Nanon and Chimon just made.

"Hey, what's going on guys....?" Harit asks awkwardly.

Chimon is mouthing "He's crazy" and pointing at Nanon who's laughing harder.

Harit only shakes his head and chuckles. "Well, it's dinner time. Let's go to the dining room, they prepared the dinner already." He adds.

Nanon hears about the dinner and immediately gets up. "I'm exhausting, soooo tired." Nanon weeps his tears and still chuckling lightly. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Nanon puts his arm around Chimon's shoulder but he immediately wipes it away.

"Remember the 30 cm gap!" Chimon sticks out his tongue to Nanon, the other one just chuckles again and doesn't bother what Chimon said.

"You guys can go first, I am not hungry yet," Chimon says let both Nanon and Harit leave first.

\---

The dining room is full of people, it's past dinner time already and people were laughing and chatting at the same time. Nanon is currently eating his dinner but his eyes are scanning through every corner of the room. He was looking for a petite, black-haired boy with sharp eyes.

"Looking for Chimon?" A deep voice asks him.

"No." Nanon immediately turns his head back to his dinner and eats a spoonful of rice.

"Liar~~~" another voice comes.

"Hey, Pale Boy, Small Bun. I was just looking for him because he hasn't eaten his dinner yet." Nanon answers again to the source of voices earlier which are turn out to be Gun and Frank.

"Awwww caring Nanon. How cute~" Gun teases him and Frank just laughs. "You like him?" Frank adds makes Nanon's face got redden and he definitely says no to them. Gun laughs again and asks him not to be such a pathetic liar.

"Why the hell am I talking to both of you?" Nanon hasn't done with his dinner yet but immediately leaves them with a red face. Gun and Frank are just laughing at Nanon that unexpectedly showing his cuteness off.

"It's all that Chicken Little's fault." Nanon hisses and he stops as he remembers something. "Oh, someone is having a secret date, I guess." He says with sighs and went outside. The wind blows against his skin and he squirms. Walking to the back of the restaurant as he secretly takes out his cigarette. He's not actively smoking but he's been doing it once in a while since middle school when he has too many thoughts on his mind.

As he is about to lights up his match, he hears someone talking and chuckling. He takes a peek from the corner of the corridor and he sees Bright and Chimon been sitting on the bench behind the restaurant, chatting and chuckling, Chimon got his face all bright and happy. Nanon doesn't know why he hates to see them both being together like that. 

Bright says something to Chimon's ear that Nanon can hardly hear them and Chimon just giggles as Bright rubs his cheek slowly. Bright leans his face closer to Chimon's and they kiss. Nanon spontaneously closes his eyes as they began to kiss a bit longer at a soft and slow pace until they separate. The kiss makes Chimon smiles shyly and turns his head down with burning cheeks. Nanon tightens his hand, he doesn't know why he feels like there's a huge hole inside his chest and it hurts him so bad.

\---

The sun is rising and Chimon wakes up, stretches his body as he rubs his eyes. He looks around and only finds Harit was snoring lightly, deep down in his sleep. "Where's Nanon?" He asks himself.

Chimon suddenly slaps his own head, "Why should I care, by the way?" he stands up and went to the bathroom.

The hotel is a traditional Japanese-styled hotel that typically features tatami-matted rooms, and each room has access directly to the outdoor. After taking a bath, Chimon takes his jacket and goes outside. He closes his eyes as the morning sunshine hits him softly.

"How warm." He squirms and walks to the small park in front of his room.

Chimon sees feet behind a big tree in front of him. "Oh my God! Death body?!" He asks on his mind but his thought fastly fades away as the feet are moving. He walks closer and found Nanon sits on the bench behind the tree. 

"Why are you here?" Chimon asks sits beside Nanon. The other one just glances at him but says nothing.

"Are you sleeping here? Or you do not even sleep? You'll catch a cold." Chimon tightens his arms around his own body. "It's really cold out here." He adds as he sits beside Nanon and their feet are brushing each other.

"Stop it," Nanon says coldly.

"Stop what?" Chimon looks at Jongin with confused eyes.

"Stop these shits," Nanon adds again.

"What are you talking about?" Chimon frowns and suddenly Nanon pushes him so the smaller one lays against the bench.

Chimon widens his eyes and Nanon stares at him coldly. Nanon holds Chimon's body with his trembling hands. "You're the one who said to keep the gap between us but why are you approaching me like this?" Nanon asks coldly, lips trembling out of anger he himself doesn't even know where the anger is coming from. 

Chimon is about to push Nanon away but the taller one already losing his grip toward Chimon then leaves him alone. Chimon gasps for breath and stares at Nanon's back who's leaving to get inside the hotel room. Chimon feels that Nanon act so bold and rough but his touch against Chimon's body earlier screams for help a lot.

\---

They had their usual training on the field behind the hotel building this morning. The scenery was so beautiful and the fresh mountain air makes it even better for them to train.

"So this is the starting point, there will be three checkpoints along the way, you'll meet Drake in the first checkpoint, Off in the second checkpoint, and Bright in the finish line. There will be grand prizes for the first 10 people who got the finish line on the finish line. So prepare yourself, the marathon will be starting soon at 2 pm." Tay announces the marathon and people are already complaining because they only had lunch an hour ago and expecting some fun activities instead of doing a marathon to the mountain.

Bright walks closer toward Chimon who's been standing with his two best friends. "Will wait for you at the finish line, take care and don't force yourself, okay?" He says and pats Chimon's head lightly then leaves first. Chimon just nods lightly with a sweet smile makes Gun and Frank both staring at each other suspiciously.

"Are you guys dating already?! How? When?!" Gun shoots him with questions and Chimon just chuckles, holds his friends' arms, Gun on the left and Frank on there right, "No, we're not." he answers.

"But what was that?" Frank asks.

"I don't know, I can't really explain what kind of relationship are we in. But these past times we often texted and called each other, occasionally go out for a walk or casual dinner or movies." Chimon explains and both of his friends actively listening. "And he told me about his family, how he inherits his family business but it goes against his will who doesn't want to be a businessman. He feels at ease around me like he can be his real self and..." Chimon stops for awhile. "And what?" Gun demands the continuation of Chimon's story.

"And we kinda kissed last night?" He adds makes both Gun and Frank shriek in shock. Chimon hurriedly hushes them to keep quiet.

"But you're not his boyfriend, yet...." Frank adds, kind of alarming his friend to set clear boundaries and status first.

"I don't know..." Chimon whines, "That happened spontaneously and so fast I don't even remember how could that happened." He adds with furrowed eyebrows.

"But are you happy?" Gun asks, Chimon nods shyly.

"Okay, then that's all the matter for now," Gun says again, hugging his friend dearly.

"Yep, your happiness is number one. But please make sure about your status soon after this training ended, okay?" Frank adds as he joins the group hug.

Their hug is interrupted by another announcement Tay gave about the marathon will start soon so all the trainees to get ready. Chimon, Gun, and Frank let go of each other and hurriedly get in their position. The marathon starts.

\---

Chimon is panting heavily as he climbs up the stones along his marathon way. Gun stopped at the second checkpoint, well of course he stopped not because he's too tired to continue the marathon though. And Frank is too tired and decided to take a break 15 minutes ago and Chimon just wants to keep running. But this time, he's too tired to continue. The sky is getting dimmer, and he's running out of mineral water. But then someone pushes his back. "Keep going. You can do it." Nanon says.

"Nanon?!" Chimon shrieks. "I thought you've finished already? You left and pass us far since an hour ago?" He adds but Nanon keeps silent.

After they pass the uphill stones, Nanon gives his mineral water to Chimon. "Take this with you and go on." He says.

"Wait, how about you? Why don't we continue together?" Chimon frowns.

"It's okay, I'll take more rest first," Nanon says. Chimon notices that his face is so pale and his breath is harder than usual.

"Are you okay?" Chimon is about to check Nanon's body but the other one wipes Chimon's hand. "I'm okay, don't worry. Just leave me first." Nanon says leaving Chimon in worry but he continues the marathon eventually since the taller guy keeps forcing him to leave first.

Chimon finally arrives at the finish line, Bright hurriedly welcomes him and as expected, a lot of people already finished their run before Chimon did. But still, he's beyond happy to complete the marathon.

Chimon sits down on the ground and looks around, he's looking for Nanon.

"Who are you looking for?" Bright asks as he gives Chimon a small towel to wipes his sweat.

"No one," Chimon answers with a smile.

Frank just arrived at the finish line too along with everyone. As people gathered all together, Bright communicates to Drake and Off to check if everyone was there according to the trainee name list.

"Did anyone see Nanon?" Bright asks. "He's the only one who hasn't arrived yet." He adds.

Everyone is chattering whether they saw Nanon or not earlier. The sun is going to set and everyone needs to be evacuated from the area as soon as possible so, with no hesitation, Bright tells everyone to hurriedly follow Arm since their way back to the hotel is the opposite from where they begin the marathon.

"I'll leave them to you, Okay? I'm going to look for Nanon first before the sun sets." Bright asks Arm and the other one just nods and tells Bright to take care.

"P', let me go with you." Chimon appears suddenly from behind. He's been listening to Bright and Arm before.

"No, no. It's kinda dangerous and the sun is about to set soon. Just go back to the hotel with Arm." Bright automatically declines.

"But, I met him earlier. Nobody said that they saw Nanon but I did. Let me help you, P'. Please?" Chimon asks almost sounds begging and the older guy finally agrees.

\---

They've been walking for a while as they keep calling out Nanon's name. The sun is about to set in any minutes and the sky is getting darker and darker.

"This is the place where I met him," Chimon says as they arrived in the area where Nanon helped Chimon. " There's no way if he's somewhere else because he told me he'll get some rest here," Chimon adds anxiously as he keeps looking around the area.

As they keep looking in the area, both Chimon and Bright can feel their cheek suddenly got hit by water. "No, it's raining," Bright says as he looks up, opens his palm to the sky, and feeling more water hit his palm. "We better hurry. I'll try to call for more help." Bright opens his phone to call for some help from the hotel.

Chimon keeps looking around until he finally sees Nanon sitting under the tree with his head down three meters away under where he and Bright have been standing.

"P'! There he is!" Chimon screams for Bright's help. "I think he must be fell down there." He adds as Bright tries to get his way down. Chimon is about to come with Bright but the older one tells him not to and just waits for the help Bright hs been asked before. "Keep my phone with you, it's going to be completely dark here in a few minutes, and use this as a flashlight. They will find you easily if you keep the lights on." Bright commands and Chimon just nods.

Bright grips onto a big root to help him get down. "Nanon!" He screams as he arrived and hurriedly runs towards Nanon.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He asks as Nanon was unconscious with scratches here and there on his face and body. He holds Nanon's face up and feels that Nanon's body was burning hot. "Damn, he got a fever." He says to himself and tries to wake Nanon up.

The rain is getting heavier and the sky is completely dark makes him hard to see anything. Bright decides to keeps in the same position until they get some help.

"Bright! Are you there?!" Off calls out for Bright as he and the others are shooting a flashlight towards him.

"Yes, we're here!" Bright answers back, waving his hand and people hurriedly get down to give some help.

"I'll carry him on my back. He's burning like hell." Bright says as people lead the way with a flashlight. Body all wet from the heavy rain, luckily it's getting lighter now. 

Chimon hurriedly comes to Bright who's been carrying Nanon on his back, "Is he okay?" Chimon asks worriedly.

"He will be. Don't worry." Bright answers try to calm Chimon down.

Nanon is whimpering lightly, "Mom... Don't leave me." He cries to Bright's ears as he tightens his grips to Bright.

\---

Nanon wakes up and finds his body is all aching with bandages here and there. He looks around, knowing that he's in the hospital, and widened his eyes in shock as he sees Bright was sitting on the chair with his arm crossed and closed eyes.

As Bright starts to wake up, Nanon spontaneously closes his eyes. He doesn't know why he's pretending like he's still asleep.

Bright is stretching his body and stands up, walking closer to Nanon. The younger one tries his best to keep his eyes closed when he feels Bright's hand touches his shoulder and rubs it softly.

"I don't know what's happening with you and your mom. And what my dad did to both of you and your family." Bright says with a low voice. "I know you're not gonna hear it but I am really sorry if you happened to experience such terrible things because of my father." He adds and Nanon tries so hard not to get into the emotions as he remembering his mother.

\---

Their training camp is already over. Chimon feels that Nanon is weirdly so quiet since he got back from hospitalized on their last day there but he thinks that was because he was too tired and still not fully recovered yet. 

They finally arrived at the academy. Everyone is stretching as they get off the bus. They are entering the building and found a guy with a tall and lean body, wearing a white turtleneck and styled hair. Skin is so bright and smooth like glass. Chimon even thinks he's probably doing some job as a model and actor.

He's walking and looking at the trophy cabinet then turns around as he hears people are coming in. A sweet, cute dimple can be obviously seen as he smiles widely and runs to someone between the members.

"P' Bright! I miss you like crazy!" He runs toward Bright and hugs him tightly. Giving him a quick peck on the lips in front of Chimon who's been standing in front of them. 

"Win?!" Bright says in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please do me a favor by telling me how was the story. Your thoughts mean a lot! XX


End file.
